The Plague
Peter is sick with a fever and is forbidden from going to the park. After Aunt Nora spreads a paste on his chest, Peter decides to enter Jumanji against Judy's wishes and gets the clue "all that glitters is not gold, but leads you to the bead she must hold" before he and Judy are sucked into the game. There they're grabbed into the bushes by Alan who is trying to avoid a mega ant-eating creature before the two notice the smell caused by Aunt Nora's paste. The smell draws the creatures and they're forced to run into a pepper tree. They climb the tree and drive the creatures off by feeding them peppers. Peter's illness starts to catch up with him and they head to a pool of water Alan knows that has a glitter that they believe might be the glitter they're looking for. Using a raft they explore the river and find a bead in an oyster's mouth they believe might be what they're looking for, but when Alan and Judy go after it, they get attacked by a monstrous underwater creature. Judy gets the bead while Alan defeats the creature, but the raft gets swept off a waterfall along with Alan and Judy, but Peter luckily gets washed up on shore. Even with the pearl they don't return home and decide to take Peter to the Manjis as his illness is just getting worse. Even the Manji attempt to cure Peter fails, but Tribal Bob believes that the clue refers to a statue that needs the pearl or a volcano will erupt so they take off to find it. Alan climbs the statue and puts the pearl in solving the clue, but as they leave, the Manjis show signs of Peter's illness. At home a doctor treats Peter and reveals that his illness is Norwegian Pluracy, a very contagious illness, but the doctor has an antibiotic for it. Knowing that the Manjis and Alan likely caught it too, Judy decides to take him to Jumanji and tricks him into rolling the dice, giving him the clue "undercover is the catch, turn around and down the hatch" before the doctor, Judy and even Peter are sucked into Jumanji. Judy manages to come up with an excuse, but a rhino attacks them and Alan saves them. However, he's contracted Peter's illness (which the doctor says is even worse than Peter's case) and reveals that the Manjis have it too. They find the Manjis who have caught the illness like a plague and Tribal Bob believes that the doctor is an evil witch doctor who gave them the illness and plan to kill him and Alan, Peter and Judy. The three escape, but the doctor is captured. Later, while the Manjis are sleeping, Peter and Judy rescue him from his cage and dress him up. Peter then tells the Manjis he got rid of the "evil witch doctor" and brought in a Wanji healer from across Jumanji to make them better. They pretend that the doctor speaks another language with Peter "translating" for them and manage to convince the Manjis which works as some of Tribal Bob's best friends are Wanjis. The doctor treats the Manjis and Alan and gives them instructions on their treatment through Peter. Peter realizes that the doctor solved his clue and they return home after the doctor finishes treating the Manjis. At home they convince the doctor it was all a dream and he leaves none the wiser. Peter recovers in bed from his illness and finally gets better, but Judy gets sick afterward and Peter tells her he knows a good Wanji healer (''meaning the doctor''). Category:Episodes